


Fate

by greenhairedfae



Series: Disney femslash drabbles [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Disney Princesses, Tangled (2010), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Disney femslash, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 11:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenhairedfae/pseuds/greenhairedfae
Summary: Esmeralda replaces Eugene in a very short drabble.





	Fate

When Esmeralda came across the turret in the glen it felt like fate. If you look you’ll find a way to escape.

Inside, seeing hair webbing through the rafters around her, her fear returned. She never should have left Paris and her city friends behind. She’d walked into a strange trap.

Yet when Rapunzel stepped shyly into the light her mind about-faced again, just as suddenly. The blonde brandished a frying pan, easily wrested from her grip but with all the intensity of a crusader. 

“Who are you and how did you find me?” 

Esmeralda explained herself in great detail, who she was running from and why she ran. Rapunzel nodded thoughtfully, drinking in the information as readily as Esmeralda shared it. Leaving the tower was much the same, Rapunzel’s wide green eyes taking everything in and reflecting back light. 

Esmeralda kept expecting her to run scared, tell the authorities as some of her friends were not a savory sort, but it never actually happened. Rapunzel was fearless and kind. She found friends wherever she looked.

When Rapunzel’s powers were revealed, Esmeralda returned the favor and did not run. It felt like fate.


End file.
